Neil's revenge
by White Pixie-Stick
Summary: Neil's planning his revenge on Archie, Atlanta, Odie, Herry, Theresa and Jay  Sequel to '10 ways to annoy neil'
1. Archie

**Neils revenge**

_-Neils POV-_

Archie  
My number one target… he had ruined my hair AND clothes. that isn't right… I sneaked into his room glad he wasn't there. he would of killed me if he know i was there!

I looked around for something to destroy or hold captive…..

_-3rd person POV-_

Neil looked around until he found archies poem collection. an evil look appeared on the blonde's face. He quickly took the books into his room and started upon his evil plan….

_-Archie's POV-_

I smiled as i came home, i knew it would freak the others out but atlanta wanted to go to a movie with me!  
No one else just me and her in a dark room!

I ran up the stairs and went into my room and decided to read something. as i flipped the pages of my favourite poem book...  
"NOOOOO" i screamed as i looked through it,  
my poem books all had horrible drawn pictures in it! i looked in horror as i saw in Neil's writing 'revenges a bitch, and so am i!"

**LOL my first chapter of my first story hope you liked it! neil will get revenge on Atlanta, Odie, Herry, Theresa and Jay**  
**if you want to understand this story you should read '10 ways to annoy Neil' **


	2. Atlanta

**Sorry this took so long, i like to finish my stories quite quick, but to have a good quality. There were some family issues!**

_Third persons P.O.V_

Atlanta sighed as she looked at Archie,  
he looked so upset! She can understand but it was just books! why is he so upset it's not like they are worth anything they looked like they were too old!

All the pages were yellow, and were torn.  
she sighed again, "Hey Archie do you wanna go skating with me?" "i'm not sure atlanta, i think i'm just gonna go to the library" and he got up and left.

_Neil's P.O.V_

i crackled as i walked into Atlanta's room, there were pictures of her favourite bands AND her bored in direct view.

Perfect…..

_Atlantas P.O.V_

i can understand why archie is so upset, Athena didn't think Neil would do something so bad so there was no punishment, and archie was still getting his poem books from stores, the ones he lost,

-thump-

what was that….

"Neil, what was that?" i asked as he walked quickly down the stairs.

"oh what was what, uh hang on Atlanta i have a spa date i have to get too" Neil said happily, a little bit too happy.

Soon as he walked out i ran up to my room, he has done something.

I opened the door and looked in horror, my posters MY BORAD…. "NOOOOO, NEIL" the posters were torn and ripped, and my board looked as if it had been chopped in half.

**Well thats it for today!**  
**Next we have up is ... ODIE! **


	3. Odie

**OMG**

**I am so sorry it took so long, the computer got packed up cause were moving and we only unpacked it yesterday!**

Odie almost fainted in exhaustion, Jay had instead that they trained twice as hard as Cronus had been quite lately. Jay seems to think that training them too death well help when Cronus deicides to attack, with what ever plan he thinks of.

Will at least they had gotten Theresa to talk too Jay about letting them go early. So Odie decided to go to the movies with Herry and Archie.

Neils P.O.V

'well, well Mister smarty pants lest have a look in your room!' I thought as he walked into Odies room, 'Revenge is sweet'.

I looked around his room and saw quite a-few games….

and his big computer screen, perfect.

Odies P.O.V

"i don't like that movie, the blood was totally fake! and a body cut in half would be bleeding a-lot more and..."

"ARCHIE, stop it! Your making Herry sick… and should i be worried you know these things anyway?" i said as i looked at Archie and a slightly green Herry.

I looked around the house and saw that everyone was doing the norm,

but where was neil?

'oh no.' i thought and then began to bolt to the door, lately Neil had been getting revenge on everyone here.

I know mine will be bad, i did shave his head after all.

I entered my room, slightly scared of what i would find…

when i opened my eyes i couldn't believe it,

nothing, there was nothing wrong with my room. Perhapes Neil had forgiven me for his hair, i mean i wasn't my self.

or perhaps he decided to do Herrys first.

Will i suppose i should start upgrading some of my computers virus protection, i've been putting this off for like a month now. i looked into my draw and saw, the disk cover i wanted.

I opened it, and there was nothing!

Then there was something wet and sticking that landed on my shoulder, i looked up and saw, ALL my CD's were smashed and were somehow glued to my ceiling.

Also when i turned on my computer i saw that someone had deleted ALL of my games!

I chocked in shock, i can't believe that NEIL would do this!

**Review this if you want an invisible electric ukulele!**

**Curiosity of that cat over there!**


End file.
